


In Which Aomine's Parents are Dicks and Kagami is a Gift to the World

by babbitly



Series: Warmth [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, but also a lil pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/pseuds/babbitly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternately titled: Aomine's Parents are Homophobic and He Probably Doesn't Deserve This</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Aomine's Parents are Dicks and Kagami is a Gift to the World

**Author's Note:**

> GO TO (istehlurvz.tumblr.com/post/81269735931 )to see the artwork first because i saw one drawing and then i think i blacked out when i wrote this the aokaga was too strong

When Aomine walks in to his kitchen, hair still damp from his shower after practice, and his parents are huddled around his laptop sitting at the kitchen table, his stomach drops.

 

When he sees that his mom has her hand cupped over her mouth, trails of shed tears staining her skin, his stomach twists in awful way and he feels like he’s going to be sick.

 

When his dad looks up at him in the hallway, eyes full of disgust and hate, and slams the screen down on the table, he thinks his whole body is going to give out on him.

 

Aomine feels his face heat up, feels his hands start to shake at his side, feels his vision start to blur at the corners, like he’s in some twisted nightmare and he can’t fucking move.

 

But he’s not. He’s awake.

 

His brain only allows him to conjure one thought; “They know.”

 

And then his dad is yelling.

 

“How could you do this?” He roars, standing up from the table, kicking the chair back into the wall as he does, “What the hell is wrong with you, Daiki? How could you be involved with something so disgusting?”

 

Aomine flinches. The anguish in his dad’s voice as Aomine’s name leaves his mouth too much to handle, his tone too harsh to not bring out a reaction. His dad steps closer, fists clenched at his side, and Aomine feels his eyes widen and he knows he should move, knows he should say something to his father to defend himself, but his brain feels like it’s trudging through quicksand and his words won’t come.

 

“You’re not going to live under my roof if this is the way you’re carrying on! I won’t stand for it.” His anger is radiating off his entire body. Aomine can feel it like it’s another person in the room.

 

So he puts his hands up in front of him, palms out, and takes a step backwards, his body colliding with the wall behind him.

 

“Dad no, it’s not-“

 

“Then what is it Daiki, what the hell were you doing looking at those things, talking to those other boys like that?” He screams this time, and Aomine can see the manic look in his eyes and he doesn’t know what to do. He needs his mom to reason with his dad. Needs her to calm him down and talk to him like she normally does when Aomine gets in trouble. Needs her to be there for him.

 

“Mom, I-” he says, his voice small and pleading as he turns his face away from his father to look at her, but his sentence dies in his throat. She’s not even looking at him. She hasn’t looked up from the table. Her hands are still clasped over her mouth; her thin shoulders are shaking as her head hangs down towards the ground.

 

And that’s when Aomine knows that he’s not going to gain any footing here. He’s not going to get himself out of this one. He’s by himself now. No one’s going to come to his rescue. He looks back towards his dad’s face. The man he loves and respects, whose blue ayes are so full of disgust that is solely directed at him, that Aomine feels his breath catch in his throat. And he still doesn’t know how to explain himself. What would he even explain? They’ve seen everything. They know everything.

 

Aomine stares at his father, keeps his eyes locked with his.

 

“I’m sorry.” Aomine says, voice thick. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.”

 

Aomine knows as soon as the words leave his mouth that it was the wrong thing to say. He sees his dad’s eyes tighten, the creases at the corners deepening. He watches as his nostrils flare, and his face contorts into revulsion.

 

“Get out of this house,” his father says, with more acid in his voice than Aomine has ever heard before, “You disgust me.”

 

And then Aomine’s throat is tight. He feels that unfamiliar lump start to build in his windpipe and tries to swallow it down. Tries to stop his body from reacting. But his eyes are already stinging. His throat is already too tight. And he can see the liquid that’s building in his eyes, blurring his vision. He feels like a child. Like he’s done something terribly wrong and he’s being scolded for it.

 

“I’m sorry.” Aomine says again, stepping forward to grab for his father’s arm. “Please I’m s-.”

 

“I don’t want to hear your voice again,” his father bellows, as he jerks his arm away from Aomine’s grasp. “Get out of my house, Daiki.”

 

Aomine can hear that finality. He can hear his father’s hatred; see it written all over his face like the words in a book.

 

So he makes up his mind right then, he won’t show the weakness he feels in his body here. Won’t let the burning in his eyes manifest into tears. He absolutely won’t. So Aomine straightens his posture. He breathes deep through his nose and closes his eyes. If they don’t want him here, he’s not going to try and stay.

 

He clenches his teeth as he opens his eyes.

 

“Yes, sir.” Aomine says, turning on his heel and walking straight to the front door of his- his parents- house. He slides his feet into his tennis shoes that are sitting by the entrance and rips open the door as fast as he can, slamming it behind him as he barrels out into the chilly fall air and walks down the street.

 

Damnit he should have grabbed a coat.

 

Damnit he should have brought his fucking backpack up to his room when he got home.

 

Damnit he should have closed fucking skype so his parents couldn’t have seen his messages to Kagami.

 

Damnit. Damnit.

 

“DAMNIT!” Aomine screams loudly into the silent night air.

 

Fuck. What the hell is he going to do now? His Mom wouldn’t even look at him. And he’s pretty sure if he hadn’t of left his dad might have hit him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was so fucking screwed.

 

He needed to find somewhere to stay. Now.

 

He went through his short list of his friend’s names in his head; Satsuki would ask too many questions, he definitely wasn’t going there. Tetsu would probably let him stay but no, Kuroko wasn’t right. Kagami’s name flashed across his mind, and his feet were moving before he could even stop them. Kagami would let him stay. He might yell at him, but he’d only do that at first, hopefully.

 

He was there and knocking on the door before he’d let his mind stop him. Well knocking was probably a little too mild of a word, banging would be better. He saw a light flick on in the window to the far right of the door and then heard the doorknob wiggling.

 

“What?” Kagami barked, as he ripped open the door and glared at Aomine. When he realized he knew the person who’d woken him up, his face morphed from rage, to confusion, and then back to rage again as his eyes narrowed.

 

“What the fuck, Aho?” Kagami grumbled, letting his shoulders drop slightly from the tense position they’d been in. “Do you know what time it is?”

 

Aomine tried to grin back at him, tried to make a joke about Kagami being an old man who went to bed way too early for a seventeen year old, but nothing was coming out. His throat was getting tight again. He felt that stupid fucking lump in his esophagus again and tried and failed to swallow it down. He let his head drop a little and reached his hand up to his hair.

 

“Aomine, what- dude, what’s wrong?” Kagami said, his voice laced with concern.

 

Aomine felt his eyes sting for the second time that night. His chest was tight. His head hurt so badly, and he couldn’t swallow that fucking lump in his throat, he wasn’t going to be able to this time. He fisted his hand tighter in his hair and clenched his eyes tight. Aomine cleared his throat and looked up to Kagami, whose large body was halfway out the door now, his ridiculous eyebrows raised in shock. He felt his stomach twist in an unnatural way and slid his vision back down to his shoes. Nope, looking at him was worse.

 

“Uhh-well,” Aomine garbled out, clearing his throat again, trying to push back the tears that were forming, “my uhh my parents found our skype chat on my computer and my dad fucking blew up and uhh I kinda got well, kicked out.” And now he can feel the tears on his cheek. He coughs out a laugh to try and cover up the sound but that just makes it worse. He brings his hand down to the front of his t-shirt and pulls on the fabric there because he doesn’t know what else to do.

 

And then he feels warm arms wrap around him, feels big hands press against his back as he’s pressed into Kagami’s chest as he hugs him tight. And now everything he’s held in is coming out. Its like Kagami’s touch turns on a faucet in his emotions and then Aomine is crying. He cries like a fucking kid on Kagami’s shoulder and Kagami doesn’t say anything. Just holds him harder when a sob racks through his body. Moves his hands up and down his back as he gets tears all over Kagami’s shirt. Just stands there and lets him crumble but holds him up and keeps him steady. After a few minutes, Aomine starts to calm down. His sobs lessen, his hiccupping breaths even, and Kagami’s warmth is still there.

 

“We’ll figure it out. They just need to adjust, man.” Kagami says into his hair, rubbing his hands up and down his back. “They can’t just never see you again.”

 

“You didn’t see my dad.” Aomine says sniffing hard and pulling away from Kagami. Kagami’s hands drop down to his sides and Aomine already misses their warmth. Aomine shakes his head and sighs,  “And now I feel like the biggest tool because I just came to your house and cried on you. Fuck this night.”

 

Kagami just smiles though. He doesn’t laugh and his eyes are so full of concern Aomine could start crying again. But he’s not going to, he’s done with that for the night.

 

“So can I stay here?” Aomine asks as he sniffs, brushing the back of his hand over his cheeks, drying them.

 

“Yeah man, sure,“ Kagami says, walking backwards through the door of his house and sweeping his arms open signaling Aomine to enter. Aomine on any other night would have made fun of him, but right now he just tries to smile. But he’s pretty sure that looks like grimace.

 

Aomine walks into Kagami’s house and stands in the entryway while Kagami shuts the door and locks both locks. He walks around Aomine and stands in front of him again.

 

“How the hell did you even know where I lived?” Kagami asks, one eyebrow rising.

 

“I don’t even know, I think Tetsu told me the address once and I guess it just stuck and I don’t know, I know it’s weird that I’m here but I just-“

 

“Aomine, it’s fine stop.” Kagami says as he puts his hand on Aomine’s shoulder. He’s so fucking warm. “It’s fine. I promise.”

 

Aomine shuts his eyes and lets Kagami’s warmth surround him again as he’s wrapped in another crushing hug.


End file.
